Total Drama Crossover: Survival Shack
by Fueled by Ramen Noodles
Summary: What happens when you cram 29 different contestants from cartoons, anime, and video games into a old mansion in the middle of the Pacific ocean? Entertainment, of course! Watch as these characters have to survive natural disasters, murderous clowns, giant apes, and worst of all: each other.


"Welcome back, loyal Total Drama audience with your favorite host, Chris McLean! Starring me, Chris McLean!" Chris jerked into the camera view, kicking down the red mahogany door of the house he was currently in.

"Heyo! What's up? Chris McLean here and welcome to my crib on The Best House In The World On The Best Island in the World in the Middle of the Pacific Ocean . . . patent pending!" Chris exclaimed with such eagerness only he could have. "Come inside! I want to show you around."

Chris turned and kicked the wall down, causing paint and wood structuring to crumble down, exiting the house with ease and inefficiency.

"First things first, I want to show you guys my awesome living room! ** _"_**

"Come inside, guys! Come inside, guys!" Chris yelled, turning and kicking down the front wall by the already busted-down door and creating a bigger mess.

"What are you waiting for, guys? . . . Oh." The host took notice.

 _ **Total Drama: Survival Shack**_

"Greetings, Total Drama fans!" Chris begun, entering from the left of the camera frame. "We're back and have a brand spanking new season of Total Drama just for you!"

"Hey! I'm right here!" Chris yelled, forcing the young cameraman jump and zoom out to fully face the 5-o-clock sportin' ringmaster in front of the home in the miniature introduction that was magically rebuilt to perfect condition.

"Better. Now, you're probably thinking: 'Chris, what are you doing at this radical home of yours?' Well, if you must know! The ratings have been slipping recently and the executives suggest something a little bit different."

"And that's what this is all about!" Chris finished, hands in the air.

"Here, 29 wonderful contestants will come and face the worst challenges inside and out the perimeters of this household and not an island (sadly)."

But, this time, it's a little bit different." Chris explained, scooting to the left of the camera, revealing a good-sized treasure chest held together by several silver locked chains, making it secure and tight.

"On top of the lovely billion dollar cash prize, the lucky survivor (winner) will be able to crack open and win whatever is in this treasure chest!" Chris insisted, a hand firm of the wooden case top of the chest. "Which won't be likely, hehe!"

So basically, its just like the first few seasons of Total Drama Island but taking place inside a spooky old shack of wonders which was really sad since Chris loved the previous location where Chris cashed in on the genre he milked on for years now.

"and to put the cherry on top of the fictional sundae," Chris started once again. "This shall be the biggest premiere be _cause_ not only we have 29 contestants but they're coming from several di . . . men . . . schions?" Chris read off a handy que car from his pocket, scratching his head and peering at the cameraman with uncertainty.

The intern behind the cameraman shrugged, just as confused as Chris himself.

"Are you done yet?" The cameraman asked, pointing out Chris's stalling.

"Hey! Hey! What did I tell you, Jeremy?" Chris yelled. "Only the host can talk! Thank you very much, Also, I was gonna get to that!"

"Geesh." The cameraman Jeremy sighed at Chris's extreme case of unneeded exposition to the probably bored audience.

"As I was GOING to say!" Chris emphasized, his words. "This series of Total Drama will take place on a smaller island on a house, surrounded by the entire pacific ocean, where trans dimensional contestants have to survive daily challenges (rounds) and win prizes if they live or not!"

"Unfortunately, no bears or gophers or razor sharp teethed sharks this time but that times three!" Chris added. "Now, we'll see your not-as-beautiful-faces on the next episode of Total Drama: Survival island-I MEAN-shack!"

"Roll credits, Jeremy!"

Alright everybody, it's time to submit those characters! These characters should be diverse ready for anything (maybe). Just make sure to not use powerful characters like Goku or Superman as that wouldn't' be fun. There should be 29 contestants with few contestants suggested by me, these contestants are . . .

Agent P from Phineas and Ferb

Shannon from OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes

Ladybug from Miraculous Lady Bug

Ruby Rose from RWBY

Falco from Star Fox

Stan Pines from Gravity Falls

Elise from Fire Emblem Heroes

Star-Lord from Marvel

Ezra Scarlet from Fairy Tail

Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales

 _So, with that said, submit away! All further rules and contestants shall be explained in the review!_


End file.
